Feeling
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "El Líder suspiró pesadamente, mientras, se levantaba del suelo y estrechaba a Yellow entre sus brazos—Tranquila, Yellow—susurró, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho, soltando sollozos. Green jamás lo admitiría, pero le gustaba estar en esa situación. Un cálido sentimiento viajó hacia su corazón. ¿Era acaso que estaba enamorado de ella?" FeelingShipping.


_Bien, bien, bien._

_¡Llega Ravie! Soy la que no toca a Levy (?) _

_Tengo sueño, aunque debo confesar que esto me salió bien divis divis (?) __***hace pose tipo Ruby***__._

_He leído unas cuantas cosillas, y al final terminé por hacer un FeelingShipping ._. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la más remota idea. Quizás es el amorsh (?) no sé, esa frase está popular donde estudio ("¿Qué significan los valores?: Ah, profe, eso es el amorsh")(?)._

_Bien, estuve aburrida, no sé ._. Pero fui burda e' creativa con el título ¿no?_

_Aunque ya pasé RojoFuego (tan solo cinco días) y fue bien genial, aunque no consigo activar el puto ticket Eón y por ende, no puedo atrapar a Latios *__**derp*.**_

_Me hice encima cuando llegué a Pueblo Lavanda, porque en la mañana me desperté (me despierto a las 4:30 am, no sé por qué) y como dejo la computadora afuera para jugar cuando no puedo dormir, voy por el oscuro pasillo y de pronto la música esa infernal suena, y mi gatita-que-da-nalgadas vino y me echó el susto de mi vida o_o_

_¿Por qué será que en los juegos y el manga todo es sangre, muerte y pokémon partidos por la mitad, mientras que en el anime todo es arcoíris y colores? ._._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no ser mío, Pokémon ser de Satoshi Tajiri. Yo ser pobre, y por eso usar emuladores porque no tener DS._

_**Advertencias: **__OoC, LuckyShipping, FeelingShipping._

_**Nota adicional: **__Mi tener exámen mañana y no haber estudiado._

* * *

Sentado desde la sombra de un árbol, Green observó a Yellow combatir contra Red en una pequeña batalla amistosa. El morocho había alegado que era para ayudarla a mejorar y quizás un día sería la Campeona de Kanto y le ganaría.

Sin embargo, Green sabía que la chica no estaba prestando atención. Ella simplemente miraba a Red con ojos soñadores, añorando el amor de joven Campeón.

Green frunció el ceño, porque no quería que Yellow se sintiera así por Red. Masculló una maldición entre dientes. Una vez escuchó decir a Gold que Red estaba enamorado de Blue, y viceversa. Lo menos que quería era que la pequeña saliera lastimada de todo ese asunto que parecía tener forma de un triángulo amoroso.

A pesar de ello, su rostro se relajó cuando una brisa hizo caer el sombrero de la del Bosque, provocando que su largo cabello rubio cayera suelto a lo largo de su espalda y hombros. Green una vez tocó su cabello, era suave y desprendía un agradable aroma a bosque.

—¡Vamos, Yellow!—exclamó Red emocionado y con entusiasmo en la voz, como si en realidad la niña estuviera haciendo caso de lo que hacían sus pokémon. Otra cosa que sabía Green, era que Red no veía a Yellow como alguien a quien amar, sino como una especie de hermana menor por la cual sentía un deseo de protección.

El castaño se giró, solo para mirar a Blue correr en dirección de Red, abrazándolo con fuerza e invitándolo a salir a comer algo. Green no quería ver tanta demostración de cariño, así que volvió su atención nuevamente hacia la chica. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, al notar que sus ojos amarillos, siempre chispeantes y alegres, se habían apagado, como quien sopla una vela.

La primera lágrima cayó, pero ella la secó con rapidez, sin darle siquiera tiempo de llegar a su mejilla. El Líder suspiró pesadamente, mientras, se levantaba del suelo y estrechaba a Yellow entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila, Yellow—susurró, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho, soltando sollozos. Green jamás lo admitiría, pero le gustaba estar en esa situación. Un cálido sentimiento viajó hacia su corazón.

¿Era acaso que estaba enamorado de ella?

—G-Green-san, la-lamento haber mojado su camisa—murmuró ella, apenada, soltando unos hipidos ocasionales, señalando la camiseta, manchada por sus lágrimas. Green simplemente sonrió, revolviéndole el cabello con la mano, cariñosamente.

—Yellow, debo ir al Gimnasio—dijo, mirándola apartarse con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y la nariz enrojecida por el llanto.

—A-ad...

—¿Vienes conmigo?—preguntó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. La joven asintió con suavidad, caminando junto al Líder, que soltó un pequeño suspiro. El mayor pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica del Bosque Viridian, que se ruborizó al notar lo que él había hecho.

—¿Green-san?—Green solo le dijo que hiciera silencio, porque era cómodo.

Otra cosa que jamás admitiría era lo mucho que le gustaba que Yellow se sonrojase.

—Yellow, ¿te digo algo?—interrogó, abriendo la puerta del Gimnasio para que ella pasara. Yellow musitó un "sí", pasando y recibiendo miradas asesinas por parte de algunos retadores que llevaban algún tiempo esperando para combatir contra Green ("¿El Líder tiene novia? Me entero", "Esa chica estuvo distrayéndolo..."), pero haciendo acopio de su valor, logró ignorar a la gran mayoría—, de todos los Dex Holders, eres la que más me agrada.

—Gra-gracias, Green-san—habló en voz baja, mientras pasaba a la sala de atrás del Gimnasio, esa que Green siempre tenía para descansar, y sentó en una pequeña silla, jugando con el Ninetales de Green, que rodeó sus pies en cuanto entró—, oh, yo también te quiero— Soltó una pequeña risita, el Pokémon buscó la mano de la sanadora para que le hiciera unos mimos.

El castaño, que había acompañado a Yellow hasta la habitación, se dispuso a salir de allí, pero a último momento se acercó a Yellow con lentitud, la tomó del mentón y plantó un beso en sus labios, para luego marcharse de allí a paso apresurado, dejando a la niña con las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo.

Green esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras saboreaba el gusto a bayas que Yellow tenía.

Tal vez sí estaba enamorado de ella.

_**~Ravie**_


End file.
